


【博君一肖】肖老师今天腿疼-一发完

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 66





	【博君一肖】肖老师今天腿疼-一发完

魏大勋觉得自己太难了。他怀疑自己是不是得罪了汪涵和大张伟。

为什么要安排他在现场堵柜门？？还堵的是王一博和肖战的门？？

看看这现场吧，他满场跑得快断气了，人家这小情侣跟没看见他似的，该眉目传情眉目传情，自己还要时常要忍受王一博凶狠的眼神。说好的克制呢？好不容易录制期间有个十分钟的休息空档，刚玩完一轮游戏的魏大勋终于能喘口气，幽怨的想找王一博吐槽，抬眼看见镜头外的王一博正死盯着角落。顺着他的眼神望去，肖战正和汪卓成不知在耳语些什么，还时不时抿嘴一笑。

啧啧啧，突然觉得刚才的眼神没那么凶狠了呢。臭情侣。

王一博很不爽。算不得生气，就是不爽。肖战对人一向谦和，和谁的关系都不错，旁人也都愿意和他亲近，可是在自己眼皮子这样，小狮子发现自己真的不爽。都快贴到一起了！还笑！怎么回事！是时候给汪卓成介绍个对象了，王一博恨恨的想。

结束录制已经十点多了，几个嘉宾商量着去吃夜宵，偏偏很默契的都没叫肖战王一博，明眼人都瞧出来他俩有问题，但由于不算熟悉也不便多说，只当什么都没发生。好不容易有点光明正大的时间相处，让他俩好好温存吧。

肖战找不到王一博了。这人一下台就溜得没影，让人摸不着头脑。肖战找了一圈见到大老师，“大老师，一博呢？”

“啊？一博？好像...好像在他化妆间吧？”大张伟往后一指。

“哦哦好，谢谢。”

哎，战战啊，祝你还能直立着出门吧。刚被踹出化妆间的大张伟望着肖战的背影表示自己可什么都看出来了。

肖战觉得奇怪，不是都一起在公共化妆间卸妆的吗？正想着门就开了，一只胳膊一下把他拽了进去按在墙上，紧接着就是铺天盖地的吻。王一博的吻又急又狠，用舌////尖撬开肖战的唇，连啃////带///咬地直把肖战吻的来不及换气。

“唔....嗯....”肖战被他搞的也燥热起来，但还没忘记这是在后台，费劲地咬了一下王一博趁机把头撇开，低头缓了半天才喘///匀了气，嗔怪地看着王一博，“干什么啊狗崽崽，吓我一跳。”

王一博把头埋在肖战脖颈，用力在那里印了个草莓。

“嘶....”肩膀传来酥麻麻的痛感，肖战却也由着他了，反正天冷了可以穿高领。

“回去吧。”肖战拍了拍他的背。

“不要。”小朋友闷闷不乐。

“咱们出去吃一顿？汪卓成说有家夜宵很不错，咱们....嘶”肖战感到屁////股被拍了一下，“你怎么了？”

“不准提他。”王一博抬头冷眼看着他。

肖战愣了愣，随之反应过来笑出了声，“王一博你不是吧！你吃醋了？”

“反正就是不准提他！”小狮子死不承认。

“好好好，那咱们可以撤了吗？”

“不行。”王一博很坚决。

“那你想干嘛？”肖战随口一问。

“我要在这里做。”

肖战瞪圆了眼睛，盯了王一博半天才确定这句话他是认真的，“你疯了？！这是后台！”

“而且....”王一博咬上他的耳朵，“先打屁股。”

“滚！”肖战脸上腾的升温，推搡着王一博，简直要气晕了，低吼着，“你丫的王一博！我什么都没干！我不和你闹，我要回家了，你爱回不回！”

“这是情趣。”王一博任他推着，然后逮到时机稍一用力就抓住他的胳膊别到身后。

“王一博！”肖战急的想哭，“你他妈能不能回家再干！”

王一博不回答，径直把他推到化妆台的镜子前，顺手拿了椅子上的软枕放在桌上，把肖战按了上去。肖战一米八多的身高趴在这种桌子上屁股都撅上天了。

“别、别这样....”肖战眼眶发红，“后台都是人和摄像机...”

王一博吻了吻他的脖子，“放心吧战哥，私人化妆间没有摄像机，大家也都以为我们回去了，我锁了门，隔音很好。”

“你...你早有预谋！”肖战咬牙切齿。

“对，在你和江澄那个演员耳鬓厮磨的时候我就想教训你了。”王一博舔了舔他的耳朵。

“你个变态！啊！”肖战抬腿想踹王一博，被他大力抽在了牛仔裤包裹着的小屁股上。

“一直变态，从未改变。”王一博大言不惭，捏了捏手下的小屁股，本来就挺翘的两瓣因为紧身牛仔裤显得更有型了。

“战哥想怎么挨？”王一博带着坏笑，和之前几次正经惩罚不同，这次真是纯粹的发泄自己的恶趣味。

“滚蛋！不想挨！”肖战这次也仗着不是他的什么错理直气壮，“有本事你别打！”

“没本事。就是要打肖老师的屁股才爽。”王一博不要脸起来那是真不要脸。

王一博从旁边的小抽屉轻车熟路的拿出化妆用的头束发带往肖战的双手上缠了几圈。

“王一博！我怎么和你在一起的时候没发现你这么多恶趣味！”肖战后悔，很后悔，要不怎么着也得签署个“不打屁股协议”。

“那也是肖老师刺激出来的。”王一博这是实话。两人在一起一年半了，要不是肖战前几次犯大错逼急了他他还真想不到这年头打屁股对男朋友这么管用。

王一博把手伸到前面熟练的解开肖战的裤子，坏心思的把外裤脱到臀腿交接处，留了内裤然后卷着内裤边缘推到屁股缝，正露出刚刚那一掌留下的淡粉色痕迹。

“你干什么王一博...”肖战不知道王一博又搞什么新花样，慌的不行，晃悠着身子徒劳的反抗。

小屁股上的肉被勒得更饱满了，在暖黄色的灯光下扭动着散发出情欲的气息。

“肖老师的屁股真软真圆。”王一博大力抓了抓柔滑的肉团。

“嗯哼......”肖战被他摸的身体发软，嘴角溢出轻微的呻吟，却总觉得缺了点什么，不由得想索取更多，屁股不自觉撅得更高了些去迎合王一博的手掌。

王一博看他这个反应浅笑了一声，“战哥原来这么喜欢。”看着他撅着屁股求欢的样子真爽，这样的肖战只能属于他，只有他能给肖战的身上留下痕迹。这么想着，王一博一巴掌狠狠扇在了小屁股上，很快浮起一个粉色的手掌印。

“呜.....疼....”肖战缩了下屁股，眼睛蒙上了一层水汽。

“放松！”王一博不满，“啪啪”连续几下抽在右边臀瓣上，不一会就红彤彤的了。

肖战不知道王一博抽什么风，一连串抽在右边，两瓣屁股冰火两重天一样让他受不了。肖战不禁动了动腰，把屁股往左边翘。

王一博嘴角上扬，知道他打的什么主意，偏偏不如他的意，继续掌掴在右边的臀肉上，小屁股一颤一颤，好不可怜。

“别...呜...别这么打...”几十下抽在一个地方，肖战就开始抽抽嗒嗒了，“别打右边了呜........”

“那宝宝想让老公打那里？”

“唔....”肖战的羞耻心又上来了，扭捏着不肯说。

“不说就继续打了。”说着王一博就一下子抽上去。

“呜.....想让老公....打左边....”肖战在软枕上蹭着小声说。

“左边什么？”

“屁、屁股....”小可怜的样子让王一博简直想把他立刻就办了。但他要克制，毕竟这么可怜的肖老师想要多欺负一下呢。

“要打成什么样子啊宝宝？老公不会，教教我。”

肖战吸了吸鼻子，“和、和右边一样.....呜....”

“右边是什么样子？宝宝你看看告诉老公。”王一博拽着人的手把人他起来，另一只手抬起他的下巴让他看着镜子。

“红的.....”肖战看着镜子里的自己头发乱了，裤子被扯到腿根，右边屁股若隐若现的露出红色，而身后的人衣冠楚楚没有半分不得体更加委屈了，眨巴一下眼睛就落下两行泪。

“还有呢？”王一博一步步引诱。

“肿、的.....呜呜....”肖战侧过头不想再看。

妈的。太可爱了。

“看着镜子里宝宝。看着屁股一点点变红变肿好不好。”

王一博让他侧了侧身，正好能清楚的看到镜子里的左半边屁股。

“不好不好....”肖战看不得自己这副样子，使劲闭上眼摇了摇头。

“啪！睁眼！看着屁股是怎么挨揍的！”王一博低声命令，大手啪啪抽在左边。

“呜呜....不要....”肖战还是紧闭着眼抽泣。

“要我换工具？”王一博吓唬他。

“不！”肖战一下就睁开眼，泪眼朦胧看不清王一博眼里的笑意，只能看到镜子里的屁股一点点变红。这对肖战是巨大的视觉冲击，混着不绝于耳的抽打声，连疼痛都放大了几倍。

“呜...够了够了.....一博.....疼.....”肖战不住的求饶。

直到两瓣肉团都成了大红色王一博才停了手，把他的内裤彻底脱了下来，然后解开了他的手。肖战脱了力，趴在化妆台上抽噎。

“腿分开。”王一博拍拍他的臀侧。

肖战知道他要打那里，十分抗拒，“不要........”

“乖，一会让你爽。”王一博摸着他的头发。

“不爽....呜呜我疼......”

“快点。”王一博又使出了一秒变冷的功力。

小兔子瞬间就怂了，乖乖叉开腿。

王一博从一旁随手抽了根眼影笔，细细的笔杆“啪”的一声抽在臀缝里的嫩肉上，发出清脆的响声。

“呜.......”肖战条件反射地往旁边歪了一下。

“回来撅好。”王一博也不急，看着肖战磨蹭着回到原位。

“啪！”又是一下。

“为什么挨打？”

“你瞎吃醋！呜呜呜....”小兔子试图申辩。

“啪！”“重新说！”王一博训他。

“你就是吃醋嘛！”肖战不服气地掉眼泪，嘴硬着和王一博杠，“是你的错！”

王一博不是生气，当然也不是真的怪肖战，本来就不是什么正经惩罚。但他看着肖战这样就莫名的想逼他认错，看他晃着屁股在身下求饶哭泣还躲不掉。

这么想着，王一博长腿一迈坐到化妆台上，左手掰开绯红的小屁股，右手拿着笔杆不停歇地抽打到穴口上。

突如其来的一连串责打让肖战一下子哭叫出来，腿往后扑腾，“呜.....王一博你不是人....”

“每次不听话被老公抽屁股是不是特别爽？”

“不！爽！”肖战今天就要咬牙和他磕到底，但可惜哭腔根本没什么威慑力，反而激发了小狮子的控制欲。

王一博嘴角上扬，从身下的抽屉摸出一瓶润滑剂，摸到手指上慢慢在穴口上抚摸。

“你大爷的王一博....化妆间怎么还有这个....”肖战感觉自己被套路了，这显然早就料到会有这一天，“呜你怎么这样......嗯....” 红肿的小穴带着手指插入的感觉更加疼痛，肖战哽咽着把手伸向后面。

王一博抽出手指，一下抓住肖战的手，给他的手指抹上润滑剂。

“王一博你敢！”肖战意识到他的动作，哭着拼命往回拽手。

“我当然敢。”王一博抓着他的手指伸进小穴，缓缓抽插。

肖战要疯了。自己的手指插进去的感觉陌生又带着快感，来回几次就发出淫靡的水声。

王一博笑了笑，又抓住他的手多加了两根进去。

“哥哥真棒。”

“呜嗯.........别....别插了.....” 肖战其实觉得他的求饶也没什么用，没想到王一博真的停了手，把他的手抽了出来。小穴张张合合，正盼着有人疼爱。

结果王一博说，“先晾十分钟。”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜不要！”肖战身后的空虚感愈发强烈，撅了撅屁股，“你进来吧呜呜....我难受.....”

“十分钟。不许动。”

“呜....”小兔子红着眼趴在那，一身欲火无处发泄，憋着憋着就化成了眼泪，“你就知道怎么欺负我....讨厌你.....呜.....王一博是坏人....不疼我了呜......”

王一博就坐在那静静看他撅个红屁股自言自语骂了半天，可爱至极。

十分钟一到，王一博就从台子上跳下来，解开裤子戴上套就挺了进去。

“啊！”突然的袭击让肖战欲仙欲死，生理泪水疯狂往外冒，“你....唔....”

王一博掰过他的头和他接吻，下身快速抽插撞击。

“嗯.....唔.........你.....嗯....”肖战什么话都来不及说就被堵住了唇舌，彻底被剥夺了说话的权利。

肖战不自觉地舔了王一博的唇。

草。王一博也丧失了语言。

王一博一手捞起肖战的腰，扔了枕头，另一只手抽打在眼下的小屁股上，身下的速度越来越快，每挺一下就扇一巴掌。

“呜呜...轻点...啊啊....慢....嗯....慢啊....点.....”肖战觉得视线都模糊了，里里外外的疼痛加快感疯狂袭来。

王一博看他眼神迷离的样子，知道差不多了，速度慢下来开始“训话”。

“错没错？”“啪！”

“呜....没有.....”小兔子哭着维护自己的尊严。

“错没错！”两巴掌。

“没有！”

“错没错。”三巴掌。

“呜....没有.....”

四巴掌。

如此叠加，到第八次的时候小屁股肿的不像样子，碰一下都疼的不得了，别说挨打了。肖战终于承受不住了，哇地眼泪决堤，“错了呜呜呜....”

“以后还对别人那么笑吗！”王一博恨恨的咬牙，让自己进入的更深。

“呜不了....不了....只对你笑呜呜......”小兔子还是犟不过小狮子。

王一博这才泄了出来。肖战瘫在一旁，衬衣被汗水浸透，裤子上流着液体干涸的痕迹，红透了的小屁股吹弹可破。“我抱你出去。”王一博亲亲他眼角。

“滚！那咱俩就上热搜了！”肖战有气无力的瞪他。

“这个点早没人了。”

“我不要！快走快走！”肖战挣扎着起来，强行把屁股塞进牛仔裤，疼的又落了泪，裹上羽绒服简单擦了擦眼泪，戴上口罩一瘸一拐开了门，没想到突然撞上迎面过来的化妆师。

“哎？肖老师您....”化妆师瞅着肖战眼睛发肿。

肖战一时间不知道说什么，脸上发烫，赶紧低下头。

王一博紧随其后出来，随意的打招呼，“你们还没走啊。”

“我们忘拿东西了，肖老师这是怎么了？很累的样子。”

“没事，肖老师今天腿疼。我送送他。”


End file.
